Justin Chambers
Justin Chambers played Alex Karev from season one to season sixteen in Grey's Anatomy. His character also appeared in the season two Private Practice episode Ex-Life, as well as in Grey's Anatomy: B-Team. Biography Justin W. Chambers, was born on July 11, 1970, in Springfield, Ohio, USA. He is one of five children of John Chambers and Pam Chambers, an Irish-German-American family. He has a twin brother named Jason, one older brother and two older sisters. While on vacation in Paris he was spotted by an agent and soon went on modeling for Calvin Klein, Giorgio Armani, and others throughout Europe, Japan and United States. In the 1990s he settled in New York, where he studied at H.B. Studios for 4 years. That schooling yielded him appearances in several off-Broadway stage productions and a few television roles. In 2005 Chambers made a comeback starring as Dr. Alex Karev opposite Katherine Heigl on ABC's Grey's Anatomy. He also starred as obsessed police detective, Sgt. Matt Parish, in the thriller The Zodiac (2005). Justin Chambers has been enjoying a happy family life. He is a father of five children with his wife, Keisha Chambers, a model agency booker, whom he met while he was modeling with Calvin Klein. The two have been married since 1993. A longtime New Yorker, he used to travel back and forth from New York to L.A. while his family was still in New York. His wife and children have recently moved to LA with Justin from their New York home. Career Filmography *''Someone You Know (short)'' (2018) *''Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox'' (2013) *''Broken City'' (2013) *''The Happiest Man Alive (short)'' (2010) *''Lakeview Terrace'' (2008) *''The Zodiac'' (2005) *''Southern Belles'' (2005) *''The Secret Service'' (2004) *''For Which It Stands (short)'' (2003) *''Leo'' (2002) *''Hysterical Blindness'' (2002) *''The Musketeer'' (2001) *''The Wedding Planner'' (2001) *''Liberty Heights'' (1999) *''Rose Hill'' (1997) *''Harvest of Fire'' (1996) Television *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2005-2019) *''Grey's Anatomy: B-Team'' (2018) *''Swedish Dicks'' (2017) *''Private Practice'' (2009) *''Cold Case'' (2003) *''Seasons of Love (mini-series)'' (1999) *''Four Corners'' (1998) *''Swift Justice'' (1996) *''New York Undercover'' (1996) *''Another World'' (1995) Notes and Trivia *In an interview, Justin mentioned he misses Chyler Leigh as she's a wonderful person. *His favorite episodes are the It's the End of the World, As We Know It, and the episodes of season 10 where Alex's relationship with his father are explored. *His favorite food is Mexican. *Among his favorite movies are the first two installments of the The Godfather series. *Justin tries his best to welcome guest stars to the set, a habit shared by many other main cast members. *The happiest moments of his life are the births of his children. *He was starstruck when Lee Majors and Doris Roberts guest starred, even more so because Lee portrayed Alex's patient. *He prefers the navy blue scrubs over the light blue scrubs. *Justin has a twin brother named Jason, and Justin has twins himself. *Justin and his wife do their best to live a low-key, non-Hollywood kind of life. External Links * * * * de:Justin Chambers fr:Justin Chambers es:Justin Chambers Category:Actors